Talk:Udyr/@comment-26138131-20150223075004
Alright, so I play a lot of Udyr. Mainly jungle, sometimes I play him top. But this guide missed that his shield takes damage like his normal health does, with armor and magic resistance reducing the damage the shield takes unlike most shields, which dont do that. I see also see a lot of comments about Pheonix stance vs. Tiger stance, so I thought I would give my two cents. When jungling and laning, you should pick one or the other and max it, leaving the other with only three ranks. If you do decide to max both for that crazy attack speed combo, then you need to have three ranks in Bear stance, not Turtle stance. Turtle stance's defensive power is just two much. When looking for armor, Randuin's is a good choice in a game you're already winning, and in a game you need to come back from you should get Thornmail or Frozen Heart, although most of the time you should be getting Frozen Heart. I would only build Thornmail if both their top laner and adc are very auto attack reliant, like Draven ADC and Jax top. When looking for magic resistance, Wit's End should be your go-to item. In jungle items, I've seen so many people build Ranger's Trailblazer with Juggernaut and it's just depressing. With the change to Stalker's blade to make it a movement speed steal, it's a must buy for Udyr jungle, and the best enchantment for him is devourer because of his ridiculous clear speeds. When choosing smite bonuses, the bonus from Krugs is usually the best. The skill order I use most of the time when jungling is QWQEQWQEQEEEWWWRRR. I prefer maxing Tiger stance in the jungle because of a 70% attack speed boost, with the 50% attack speed boost from devourer, and the stacks you can get will add up to a lot of damage really fast. After maxing Q you could drop your three points into R early in order to get more split pushing power. When I'm laning however, I like to build full tank with Ghost and Teleport, and take advantage of my shield's damage reduction powers. If you find yourself in a lane matchup against a champion like Nasus, then it isnt hard to pickup a damage item early instead of a tank item to punish him for trying to CS. I've had people argue that when you're jungling you should take the Skirmisher's Sabre because Udyr dishes out a lot of auto attacks and the true damage on hit can really add up, but I prefer the extra utility that Stalker's Blade provides. I always grab the Elixer of Iron, for slow resistance and making me bigger, which is the best part. It also helps your team when you engage in teamfights, which Udyr can do with just two tank items. I should note however, Udyr's ganks can be sub par without using smite, so if you have the option to, encourage your team mates to play laners with crowd control. Also, if your top laner is someone who can deal a lot of damage or is ridculously tanky and you have 30 stacks by then, you can easily do a 15 minute Baron that no one ever expects.